The Game of Trekky Rings and Hammers
by Leonor 'Ner
Summary: Ner wakes up in the control room of the U.S.S Enterprise where Chris Pine is the Captain. There is an attack but they are save by Thor and his mighty hammer. When all seems fine, other strange things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game of Trekky Rings and Hammers**

1. Waking Up in the Enterprise

The night came rather quickly today. I gaze up through the window at the superb night sky, its gleaming stars and galaxies spread around space makes us realise how small we are, how vulnerable and how fascinating and vast space can be. If only I knew how it feels like to be up there.

I yawn tiredly, my eyes ready to close as I lay myself on my bed and smile at the thought of a good night's rest. I've been extremely tired lately for no particular reason. I go to bed tired and I wake up tired. It's like I can't even rest when I sleep.

As I glace back at my window, strange lights projecting themselves from the outside, create a funny pattern on the ceiling and walls. It's hypnotizing and mesmerizing but I soon begin to see it all blurry and baffled; just lines and spirals with no sense. The tiredness that begins to consume me is really hard to ignore. I yawn again and I soon fall asleep on my comfortable bed and all the problems are left behind.

So I thought!

You know when you enter the world of dreams and leave the real worlds behind you? I find myself doing exactly that; I leave my own flesh and soon I wake on a long and dark corridor which leads me to a threshold. As I approach it, I begin to feel a sense of familiarity, as if I know this corridor and this threshold and where it'll lead me. I'm in the valley of dreams – or nightmares – and at this stage I have no idea where I might land.

The sense of familiarity grows even stronger and I'm suddenly pulled by a strange force as if invisible hands had grabbed me and are pulling me inside the threshold. I try to fight and scream in panic and my hands try to hold the frame of the threshold, to resist the force. All in vain! The threshold disappears and I'm left wandering in the dark, yielding and jerking, just struggling to understand, to get any sense of what the hell is going on. Just as I feel myself falling down, I wake up and a bright light blinds me.

I blink my eyes several times to clear my vision and I feel my mouth open in amazement. I'm in a futuristic white room filled with computers and screens flickering with pictures and symbols and other things I can't understand. That sense of familiarity comes back, this time so strong I have to calm my breathing... I know this place, I've been here before. Whether it was in another time or another dream, I cannot tell you.

Then he's there, watching distressfully at me; a pair of deep blue eyes.

You might think I've just fallen off bed and bumped my head or something but somehow I fell that this is no dream, that I'm not asleep and everything is real. I know where I am, I know who I am and I know the man standing staring worriedly at me. I know what's going on and I know it's not a dream but the purest of reality you could ever imagine.

_"Hey!"_ I say hoarsely to Chris who is knelt in front of me, one of his hands in my forehead and a smile on his lips, clearly in relief. God, I must have looked in pain.

_"Hey you! You've fallen asleep."_

_"Did I?"_ I try to stand up but my body protests and I make a face. My head spins around for a moment and I momentarily lose control on my body, cramps now possessing it. Chris helps me sit down, his hands massaging my backs as I clear my mind from the foggy pain. _"Where am I?"_

_"You're in the Enterprise."_ He answers me with inquiringly eyes.

As I look around to take a look at the spaceship, a light of flashes invades my mind and fragments of a distant life, a distant dream or whatever begins to materialise in my head. Are those memories? Again, that sense of familiarity is back but this time with backups: pictures – a spaceship, a trip into a far away galaxy, Chris smiling as he shows me the Enterprise – all those moments I feel as a memory come back.

_"Are you okay?"_ Chris asks me and I faintly nod at him. My head is still spinning from the images but I kind of feel like they make sense now.

_"Yah, I'm alright! Sorry, I kind of lost track of where I was."_

He gives me a warm smile and his once preoccupied eyes settle down. But he doesn't stand up, he doesn't move until he's sure I'm fully recovered from my cramps and strange dreams. He remains kneeled in front of me like a guardian.

I look around at my surrounding, carefully analysing it all. There are only a few crew members and I have to admit I barely know them all. Some of them look away from us, right at the center of the room, and I blush. I mentally shake my head and try to find Spock or Uhura, someone from my memories previously displayed but there's no-one apart from Chris. Then I remember why they're missing, why the control room has so little members in it and why Spock isn't here.

While I'm trying to decipher it all, the ship rocks sideways and Chris stands up immediately, his face scared and alarmed. I have to grab the chair in order not to fall down it.

Chris begins to shout orders to the crew and he runs to the front of a gigantic glass window. I'm too scared to move and don't understand what's going on. Then, a flash of light brightens the room and I gasp in terror as I finally realise what's happening.

_"We're under attack!"_ I scream under the roar of the alarm and a spiky spaceship materialises in front of us, menacingly. I'm soon up and approach Chris who's watching something on one of the screens and talking to a crew member. My eyes never leave the spaceship. _"Is that the Narada?"_

_"It seems that Nero's back!"_ Chris says looking over his shoulder at me. He's worried and you can tell that by his dark eyes. He places a hand on the member's shoulders. _"How are the shields? Prepare arms to fire as soon as you've got a clear shot."_

_"Yes Captain!"_

I clear my way and sit down on a chair at a corner where a computer is just showing off maps and plans. I'm scared, I won't lie to you; I'm terrified. I try to swallow my fear but I have a lump in my throat. I look around for something to do, for something to help Chris fight Nero but I can't even work with the computers. I'm not qualified to be one of the crew members. I'm just a guest in the Enterprise.

I look at Chris who is now pacing back and forth as he gives his commands. His jaw is tightened and his face red. Things are not looking good and I know it by the sound of the alarm and the constant voice telling us that one of the motors is down. Chris is losing hope and so am I. Things are extremely bad.

_"Chris, is there anything I can do to help?"_ I ask from my sit and I try to sound determined. Mission failed.

He doesn't hear me and he sits down on his Captain's chair for a second, only to stand up again and re-begin pacing. He takes one, two, three steps and then repeats it all over again. He grabs his hair as he says something to his crew and then he marches out of the control room. I stand up and follow him, grabbing the wall as the spaceship rockets sideways.

Chris just walks through the ship with no destination in mind. He's apprehensive and trying to clear his mind in order to come up with a way to stop the Narada and Nero in time. Our shields would hold him off for a couple of minutes but that's all we had; minutes.

I try to keep some distance between him and me, only a few steps apart, but his tension reaches me like waves; they are palpable and I know I'm trembling not only for my own fear, but for his as well.

He stops in the middle of a corridor and I almost bump against him. His hand turns into fist and he turns to the white metal wall and punches it with a terrible and agonising cry.

_"Chris! Stop!"_ I say and I stand between him and the wall. I try to find his eyes but they are cast down and cloudily. _"Look at me. Chris, look at me!"_

His eyes finally focus on mine and for a moment his eyes return to its normal and calm blue colour. It's like he's seeing me for the first time. But the Enterprise rocks again and we both lose our balance. We catch each other's arms to steady ourselves as the rocket continues. When it stops, we look at one another, our breaths heavy whether from fear, our force to stand our ground or other thing.

_"Chris, is there anything I can do to help?"_ I ask again and feel undeniably ready for some action. I can say I feel ready to kick some ass. I think adrenaline is taking the best of me.

He takes several deep breaths as if to calm down before answering me, his arms never leaving mine. I don't say anything.

_"Just be safe."_ He answers in a strangled whisper, almost in pain. I catch my breath. I look back at him and what I see in those deep blue eyes makes my heart lurch. A tiny but welcome chill runs down my spine as he takes a step forward in my direction and stares straight into my brown eyes. _"Can you do that?"_

I can only nod. I have a strange knot on my throat that took away my capacity in answering him properly.

He smiles and sighs, rapidly rushing his way back to the control room. It takes me only a second to realise I'm starring in awe at the emptiness and that this feeling inside me, this pleasant and breathtaking emotion is something quite real. I feel a smile twist the corners of my lips and a ball of pride bursts within me. Adrenaline, it must be it.

I head back to the control room just a few seconds after Chris and he's sitting in his chair. I sit back on the same spot I've been only some minutes ago and glace back at him. That adrenaline I felt before was suddenly crushed by fear. Chris is pale and he looks at the window with a petrified expression. I follow his gaze and my heart sinks.

The Narada is getting closer and our shields are about to shut down. Our missiles can't even damage the carcass of the spaceship.

It's our end, our death. We are all doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game of Trekky Rings and Hammers**

2. A Thunder Strikes

For a moment, everything is frozen; time begins to slow down as we keep watching the Narada firing its missiles at us. I just want to run to Chris and hold him while our end comes.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light blinds us all for a few seconds, enough for me to turn my head to the side and lose sight of the Narada. As I turn my head around and get my vision back, Chris is staring intensely out of the window, his mouth slightly open in surprise. He's no longer alarmed and I sigh in relief because his expression is filled with hope.

I follow his gaze through the window and I'm filled with hope myself as well.

A lightning storm is forming right on top of the Narada, thunders blasting their way down on the ship. It's hitting it over and over again, never stopping and destroying the ship's shields. Each thunder is fast and strong enough to destroy part of the ship's carcass.

Chris' voice reaches me; he's shouting orders with a new vigour, his strong face determined as he commands our missiles to be launched against our enemy.

Then, out of the blue, another flash of light illuminates the room and I'm suddenly blind. An enormous collision is heard as if it's metal against metal.

I approach Chris, blinking to regain my vision and I gaze into space. What the hell is going on outside the Enterprise? What is attacking the Narada allowing us to hit it back?

_"What is that?"_ I ask completely in awe and Chris smiles back at me. I can only imagine my inquiringly look of complete confusion. _"What is destroying the Narada?"_

As our missiles are launched and hit its target, the Narada begins to burn with small explosions demolishing the ship and it soon begins to lose balance, falling down into space and from our view. Chris leaves my side and rushes his way to the window, observing our enemy falling. His mood has changed abruptly and I don't understand why; actually, I don't understand what just happened so I just stand near his chair observing him while I calm myself down.

I regain myself and take a step forward, calling out his name. But I'm immediately cut as another bright light illuminates the room, the center of the room to be precise. I only have time to stop, cover my eyes and my ears due to the deafening sound of a thunder.

_"What the heck?"_

The first thing I notice is a blooded-red cape and a very tall and muscular man. Then my blurry vision focuses on the giant before me and I feel my lips curl into a grin as I recognise our saviour; the God of Thunder.

_"Thor!?"_ I exclaim as I throw myself into his arms. _"Oh, thanks the Heavens."_

He hugs me tightly and almost crushes me; but I don't care. He just saved our lives and I'm beyond happy and excited to see him. He takes a step back and looks back at me, his blue eyes like sapphires shining intensely accompanied by a huge and goofy grin on his lips.

_"Nice to see you too Ner..."_ he says touching my nose with a huge finger. I blush slightly but my smile only grows.

Thor turns and takes a step forward in Chris' direction near the window. He's smiling like me and bow slightly with his head.

_"You've got here in the nick of time, Thor. For a moment there I thought we were all doomed."_ Chris says clearly relief as he slaps Thor's upper arm.

_"A call of help from the Enterprise and its Captain cannot be ignored."_ Thor comments also slapping Chris' upper arms. I can only smile even widely as I stare at those two. _"I'm glad I got here on time to save you all."_

Chris and Thor hug each other in a manly embrace. Thor's presence has lifted our gloomy mood and misery and seeing Chris smile just makes everything worth.

_"What did Nero wanted this time?"_ Thor asks as the two of them depart from their embrace and Chris resumes his sit near me.

"_I have no idea"_

_"Last time he attacked us was because of Spock."_ _I comment as I sit down on the arm of Chris' chair._ _"Do you think he's after him again?"_

_"I don't know but something tells me it has nothing to do with Spock."_ _Chris narrows his eyes at the emptiness and I steal a glance at Thor. He shrugs. We are all trying to come up with an explanation._

_"Could it be the red matter?"_ I ask shrugging my shoulders at my own attempt at deciphering Nero's attack.

"_No, I don't think so."_ Thor answers sitting down on the nearest chair; the entire crew eyes him with astonishment_."Whatever he wants has nothing to do with neither Spock nor the Red Matter."_

_"What matters now is that he's down and won't attack us again... at least for a while since the ship has to be repaired."_ Chris remarks with the faintest of smile on his lips.

Thor's laugh makes me jump out of my skin but I soon begin to smile and laugh as well. The three of us are definitely letting our fear go.

"_And if he does attack us again, I'll hammer him back to the depth of space again with my mighty hammer."_

It's hard to ignore Chris laughter and we are soon crying from it. When we calm down, Chris orders something to the crew that looks at us as if we are crazy. Well, maybe we are.

I feel a sense of peace calming me down and that familiarity returns in full force. This is where I belong... at least for now.

I steal a glance at Chris from the corner of my eye and I feel butterflies on my stomach. Those strange feelings I felt before the destruction of the Narada come back and all those storming and pleasant emotions colour my cheeks. I feel observed and a pair of blue eyes stare at me with a knowingly and mischief smile. My face must be showing something I can't hide and Thor has decoded it. Damn, not even I know what's going on!

I feel very tired suddenly and a huge yawn overcomes me. I'm not embarrassed to show how tired I am and I stretch my body to make my blood run through my numb limbs.

_"You should get some rest."_ Chris says looking at me with some sort of unquiet distress on his blue orbs. I think I hear him in the distance and see him slightly blurry. _"You look exhausted."_

_"Well, I sure feel exhausted."_ I observe as I yawn again. I shiver from cold and my entire skin goose-bumps at that feeling. _"And cold..."_

_"Here, take this."_ Thor says as I try to stand up. He stands up with me and unbinds his red cape from his shoulders. I look up at him with uncertainty as he extends it to me but he only nods once_. "You're freezing. The cape will warm you in a second."_

I accept his cape and he places it over my shoulders. It's heavy and bigger than me but it's also warm and smooth and I'm soon heated. He's right; it did warm me in a second. I'm no longer cold.

_"You were right. This is really warm. Thank you Thor."_ I say smiling gratefully at him.

_"The perks of being a Nordic God"_

_"Is there anything you need me to do?"_ I ask Chris as he stands up.

_"Everything is under control now and Thor is here so... I guess there's nothing to worry about. You go rest."_

He places a hand on my cheek caressing my face with his thumb and Thor's cape is suddenly too heavy and too warm. I have a sudden urge to smile but all I can do is breathe heavily under his touch and stare.

_"What if we're attacked again?"_ I ask and my voice sounds like a hoarse whisper.

_"You can go to my room if you think you'll be safe there."_ He says simply with a mischief smile on his face. I feel myself turn bright red but I manage to smile and look normal.

I think I did anyway.

_"Okay!"_ I turn and leave the control room as fast as I can with my trembling legs and body. I swear that Chris noticed my sudden awkwardness near him but I'm hoping he didn't. I know Thor did and he even laughed at it. I only hope he doesn't tell Chris.

My mind is so filled with unexplained things that I kind of lost my way around the Enterprise. I'm on a strange white corridor I think I've never been before and I frown at how stupid I am for getting lost inside a familiar ship. I mean, it's not that difficult to reach Chris' bedroom then why did I get lost?

I know why; I was thinking about the Narada, about Thor, about Chris' sweet expression and touch on my skin... his caress on my cheek felt as if it has been carved on my skin.

_Stop it, Ner!_

I curse myself for my absent-mind and for missing the obvious corner I was supposed to turn. I even curse Chris for being so gently with me that makes me lose track of things; and Thor for seeing through me. I curse everyone on the Enterprise.

I finally find a corner I recognise and my pace quickens. Just three more corridor and a ladder and I'm finally on Chris' bedroom. My eyes are so heavy I can't almost keep them open.

I turn a corner and a strange noise fills the corridor. A light flickers in front of me coming from one of the rooms' right ahead and I know that's something that's not supposed to happen.

Adrenaline fills my body and my tiredness evaporates. I take a step closer to the room and sneak inside. Spheres of light are gleaming and a man soon materialises within them. A man was beaming himself into the Enterprise.

It's an intruder.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game of Trekky Rings and Hammers**

3. The Desperation of Edromir

I wait a few seconds just to see whether the alarm would sound but, somehow, the intruder's presence is not noticed by the main computer of the Enterprise. The strange man looks around, clearly satisfied with his apparition and his lips twist into a malicious grin.

A chill runs through my spine making my body shivers and a groan of fear escaped my lips.

The man's posture changes so he must have heard him. He's alert, all his senses turned on and I cover my month and stop breathing. He's perusing his surroundings with watchful eyes. I can barely move terrified as I am but I manage to take a slow step back. I'm ready to turn and start running, my heart beat about to burst out of my chest when I hear heavy footsteps. I take another cautious step back and then I hit something big and rigid and I feel my body petrified, frozen in place. I try look back.

Something like a piece of cloth covers my mouth before I can look straight back and I'm choking, wrestling at the same time to free myself from the strange man's arms. But I'm beginning to lose my consciousness; the corridor around me begins to look fuzzy and blurry, my heart beating loudly at my ears whilst my blood runs fast and cold with horror. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and I lost track of where I am, of who I am and all awareness.

A terrible headache is what wakes me up. It's as if my skull is being cut in two and groaning with pain, I open my eyelids. My vision first focuses on my legs and then I look up to the place I'm tied up. I recognise this as one of the chambers of the Enterprise – the structure of the room only changes slightly from the rest of the ship. It's used as warehouse to store various artefacts.

I blink several times to clear my blurry vision and to get used to the dark environment. I'm tied to a wooden chair, ropes burning my wrists when I try to move. While I'm desperately trying to get free, my attention is caught by a dark, tall and broad figure standing hidden in the shadows. I can only see his eyes, his bright and sad eyes, staring at me.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I ask struggling in vain to free myself and feeling my wrists burn.

The intruder takes a step forward and I'm finally able to distinguish his features and his expression. His clothes are filthy and ragged and I notice they are not part of this time or world. He has a sword hanging on his waist and an axe resting on his backs. As a whole, he looks as someone takes from the medieval times.

He grins maliciously in my direction and I feel the hair on the back of my head rise. He takes careful steps towards me, his gaze never leaving mine and for a second I'm absolutely sure this is the end of my young life.

_"Is this the U.S.S. Enterprise?"_ he asks me in a low threatening whisper, hard to ignore.

_"Who wants to know?"_ I manage to ask after swallowing hard. My entire body jerks with dread.

_"Just answer my question, girl!"_ he screams and his voice echoes in the dark room, reaching me like waves of peril.

_"Yes! Yes, this is the Enterprise."_ I answer because I know deep inside that it would be unwise not to do so and to lie in these circumstances.

_"You are Ner, the human who dwells in this ship alongside its Captain and crew."_

_"How... how do you know that?_" I inquire, my voice failing as panic soon begins to take over me. This man, this intruder sure knows a lot about me than I actually do.

_"Tell me, Miss, where is the Ring?"_ he asks leaning to close to me, I can even feel his breath on my cheeks.

_"The Ring? What Ring?"_ I ask panicking and with my head swirling with unanswered questions. The intruder is too close for me to focus my breathing and my mind.

_"The One Ring your precious Captain stole from me"_ he whispers spitefully in my ear and I feel a spasm of pure horror electrify my body.

_"I don't know any Ring... I don't know anything..."_

_"Where is it?"_ he demands shaking my chair with his hands, yelling at my face I recoil. I think I can feel the entire compartment shake with the reverberation of his scream. I shut my eyes close.

_"I already told you, I don't know anything about any Ring. Please, let me go..."_ I beg in a panic murmur. _"Just let me go!"_

_"You won't go anywhere until I have my Ring back"_ he tells me with an intimidating tone striking me like cold water.

_"I already told... I know nothing about any Ring..."_

_"Do you know the importance of that Ring?_" he cuts my pleading and with my eyes still shut, I shake my head.

_"The One Ring is a sacred device that allows us to go back in time. It is said it contains a power beyond belief and it can open many doors to the past and even allow us to meet our future. A tool like that would permit me to revive my past and bring back my child."_

_"Your child?"_ I ask opening my eyes to face his. Despite the complete panic I'm in, I'm also curious about his story. _"What happened to your child?"_

His laugh rings of everything from disdain to sorrowfulness to painfulness. He steps back slightly from me, looks at the ceiling and I can see a tear fall down his cheek.

So this intruder does have a heart, though it's a black one for keeping me when I know nothing about his Ring.

_"My father was a mad man and a king and he sent me North to marry and have children. He was hoping that my children would, eventually, take his place on the throne. He didn't want me or my brother to be kings after him, telling us how incompetent we were and how grandiose he was._

_"My brother only wanted his love, his recognition and his blessing but our father would only ignore us both. So my brother when to the Wall and became a Night Watch, a guard that keeps an eye on the monsters that love in the forests beyond our realm. There, he lost his sanity and was attacked by burglars who burnt him to death. At least he's gone and doesn't have to live in this infernal world anymore..."_

_"I'm sorry"_ I choke and his eyes fall scornfully on me.

_"Do not pity me"_ He says spiting. _"My children, five of them, were cruel and hateful, always plotting against me in my back. Only my sixth son was an exception; being a bastard he could easily ignore the crown and the throne and focus on who I was. But is siblings discovered his love for me and condemned him to be beheaded."_

The intruder's voice fails and he sobs. I don't know why but I feel my own eyes fill with tears but swallow them.

_"I couldn't save him, couldn't stop his execution. There I was, locked on the highest tower as my youngest and adoring son was being killed by his own blood... by his own bothers."_

He looks back at me with cloudy eyes and he approaches me once more, placing his hands on my shoulders shaking me desperately.

_"That's why I need the Ring. I need to go back in time and save him, to stop all that madness from happening. I can make a change..."_

I'm beyond speechless. I want to say something but I can't think of any words, my voice stuck on my throat as his fingers burn my skin. For a moment I wish I knew anything about his Ring, I wish I could help him because his eyes are telling the truth. But I don't know anything and that makes me dread for my life.

_"Where is it?"_ he asks again shaking me with even more violence than before. I feel dizzy and terrified; my entire body shuddering with spasms as I whimper in pain. _"Where is the One Ring?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Tell me!"_

I feel something hard hit my cheek it makes it sting. His hand grabs my chin forcefully and I'm face to face with him. I could only distinguish a bearded man and bright, dangerous eyes staring deep at me. I felt a thin line of blood run from my lip and my entire face hurt.

I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut short by a huge blast behind the man. He takes his sword from his sheath and places himself between me and the wall in a waiting and ready stance. Another blast hits the wall and then another that finally knocks the wall down. The light from the corridor illuminated the entire chamber and I'm momentarily blind. While I'm blinking, a silhouette appears at the hole and my heart lurches.

I don't know whether I feel relief, happy or even more scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Game of Trekky Rings and Hammers**

4. Thor's Idea

Chris is holding a gun in his hand and Thor suddenly appears behind him weaving his mighty hammer.

_"Who are you? How did you enter the ship?"_ Chris asks taking a step forward to the intruder. Thor remains behind, his face transformed as a warrior's mask.

_"Captain Pine, what a delightful surprise!"_ the man says mockingly and Thor takes a step into the room, his blue eyes now a shape of menacingly gray.

_"Answer the Captain!"_

I can hear the man chuckle bitterly and my entire body shakes with fear. I'm still tied up and I feel completely helpless. I look from Thor to Chris, trying to make eye contact with them but they are fiercely staring at the intruder.

_"Tell me, Captain, where is the Ring you stole?"_ The man asks Chris whose entire expression changes to one of puzzlement.

_"I don't know what you're talking about"_ Chris answers eyeing the man from head to toe and I know him well enough to notice the sudden shadow in his blue eyes.

_"Come on Captain, I know you're keeping it somewhere."_

Chris frowns and there's a strange hesitation in his posture. The weak light from the corridor shines into the room and it reflects on Chris's middle finger. He's wearing a ring I've noticed before but never talked about it. Since I remember meeting him he has been carrying that ring with him, as if it were some talisman. Then, in my mind, everything begins to make sense.

_"Let her go free. She's just a victim in this entire plot."_ Thor says and points his hammer in my direction.

The man simply ignores Thor and straightens his back still looking at Chris. His knuckles are white from holding his sword and I can feel his tension while waiting or for an attack or for an answer.

_"Free her!"_ Thor yields and I can notice a change in the man's posture. His head snaps to Thor and he's clearly taken aback by Thor's roar. He raises his sword in his direction but then turns toward me, sword at the ready.

I can see Chris and Thor inhale while I look at the man with my heart beating as a drum. The man approaches my chair and smiles wickedly at me before cutting down the rope. I look at my free arms and then look up to see the man's sad eyes change before he turns.

I stand straight away and close the distance between me and Chris, placing myself between him and Thor. I feel safer in between them, with Chris's gun pointed at the intruder and Thor's hammer resting and waiting at his side.

I turn to see the man and what I see makes my heart stop for a few seconds. His face is filled with wrinkles I didn't notice before and he looks tired. His eyes are resting on Chris and an unspoken message was exchanged between them.

_"You remember me, don't you boy?_" The man asks raising an eyebrow. _"That day on Earth will be endlessly carved on your mind."_

_"The day you've killed my entire crew, leaving no-one alive? I will always curse you for that, Edromir, for taking my friends life as easily as you did!"_ Chris answers and I feel my mouth hand open and my blood run cold.

_"I was trying to protect my people, my men!"_ Edromir screams desperately.

_"So was I!"_

_"Where is the Ring, Chris?"_ Edromir asks frantically pointing his shaking sword at him. "We can go back in time and save all those people we lost!"

I look at Thor who's staring at both men with a confused yet unsurprised expression. Chris hesitates and I feel his entire body shake.

_"Chris?!"_ I call but all I receive is his silence.

_"Going back won't save them and you very well know it."_ Chris finally answers Edromir, his voice strained with compassion and tenderness yet there's an edge to it I can't understand. "It wouldn't be them anymore, not the people we once knew and cherished. They would be… changed!"

"We could try…"

"We can't! The Ring is somewhere safe; its power cannot be unleashed anymore. It would only bring destruction and pain as it did once in the past." Chris lowers his gun and sighs. _"Don't you remember the devastation it brought down on Earth all those centuries ago? Do you really want to set free suck supremacy over people just to save one life?"_

_"That life was my son's!"_ Screams Edromir, his face red with rage and sorrow as tears drip from his eyes. I shrink back in my place, too scared to even breathe. _"I don't care about other peoples' life as long as my son lives."_

_"I can't let you do that. I can't let you risk the lives of billions of people because of your son's soul."_

Edromir growls and punches the wall. Chris places a protective arm around my shoulder. I want to look up at his face but I know what I'm going to see there: sadness and dark blue eyes. We begin to step back slowly while Edromir's cries rise.

When we reach the threshold of the room, Edromir turns to us freezing us in place and his expression is of pure fury. He snarls and then storms in our direction, his sword raised high above his head.

I scream in horror as I shrink in Chris's arms and hide my face from Edromir's attack, waiting for the final blow.

Then I feel a warm light illuminate the room and the sound of thunder striking down. A stream of hot air caresses me and I can heard the sound of something metallic hit the wall and the sound of metal against metal.

_"Go! Take her out of here! Quick!"_ I hear Thor scream over the sound of metal.

A snarl of anger freezes my entire body and I'm soon carried out of the room where the echo of struggle continues. I can only distinguish Thor's battle cries Edromir screaming Chris's name.

I'm being carried along the corridor and I can feel Chris's arms tight around my tiny body and a sob suddenly escapes my lips. Then we stop and he looks down on me, his hand carefully taking the hair of my face.

_"Are you alight? Are you hurt?_" He asks me worryingly and I look up at him only to shake my head_. "Hold on to me!"_

I hold his shirt tight in my fists and shut my eyes close. I can still feel the tears sting my eyes but I try to breathe in and out and control my panic.

Chris takes a deep breath and I feel my body being lifted and pushed around, the sounds muffle and then a swirl of cold air hit my face. My entire body feels as if it's going to be cut in two and I shriek in panic or in pain. It's hard to tell when your body goes numb.

I feel Chris's arms tighten even more around my body and we're falling and falling. I'm too scared to open to my eyes.

Then, just like that, we stop and my body jerks forward. I groan and sob burying my face on Chris's shirt and hold on to him even tighter. But then I feel a gentle breeze caress my skin and Chris's arms relax a bit.

He careful helps me stand on my feet, my eyes still closed and my head swirls around almost knocking me down. My ears pound as if I'm on a mountain.

_"You can open your eyes now, you're safe."_ Chris says tenderly and I almost sigh in relief.

I first open one eye, then the other. The first thing I focus on is Chris smiling faintly at me and my cheeks warm. Then I look around, noticing that we are high above the ground on the top of something.

_"Where are we?"_

_"On Earth. Most precisely in Paris."_

_"Paris?"_ I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

_"Well, we're actually on top of the Eiffel Tower."_ He says shyly and I must look confuse because he raises his hands innocently in front of him. _"Thor's idea… He said it was the best place for us to beam down."_

_"Right! Eiffel Tower, Paris, Earth, France! After being kidnapped nothing better than being on a high place"_ I comment looking at the city of Paris expanding itself towards the horizon. It's night and the lights are like small flickering stars.

A thunder breaks the perfectly clear sky and I look up at the constellations hidden by the electrical lights from Paris bellow us. The sky looks immense, endless and I sigh.

Thor appears in front of us, landing with heavy steps on the platform of the tower and I steady myself on Chris's arms.

_"Did I ever tell you I'm scared of heights?"_ I ask them with horror growing within me while I try to ignore my sickness and dizziness. Chris chuckles lightly but then looks at Thor with a gloomy face.

_"I knocked him unconscious and locked him up."_ Thor says gravely. _"Who was him?"_

_"It's a very long story. One day I'll tell you."_ Chris says shrugging his shoulder but his blue eyes are narrow from his distant memories.

_"Whenever you're ready"_ Thor comments understandingly and soon enough begins waving his hammer._ "Hey, Ner, you look slightly sick."_

_"Well, I am slightly sick!"_ I answer him feeling my stomach spin. _"I suffer from vertigo!"_

Thor's laugh is amused and I see Chris grin at my discontent face. I hold the railing with all my might, my own knuckles turning white. Then a gently breeze softly whispers in my ear and all the dizziness disappears and all I feel is a wave of fascination as I look at Paris.

Here, at the top of the Eiffel Tower I realise how lucky I am for having Chris and Thor by my side, saving me as a damsel in distress. I feel safe, protected and grateful.

But there is something more, something far more important that could go beyond time and space and I look back at Chris who is now having an animated conversation with Thor and my heart begins thumping hard.

_"I should get going! I don't know if the crew is capable enough of taking care of our prisoner."_Thor announces straightening his backs and placing a hand on Chris's shoulder. _"As soon as you're ready, you know where to find me."__"Thanks for the help buddy!"__  
_  
_"Yah, thanks for everything Thor."_ I thank him smiling as warmly as I could, approaching the two men with hesitant feet. _"Thanks for blowing that door and for rescuing me."_

_"Hey, you're welcome. It's always a pleasure to save a damsel in distress"_ He winks and I feel blushing with shyness. _"But I'll be needing my cape back, if you don't mind."_

I look at my back completely absent-minded and I notice I'm still wearing his red and warm cape. I barely felt it during the attack.

_"Oh, sorry!"_ I carefully take it off my shoulders and feel the cold night air hit my body. I shiver as I hand it to him hesitantly.

_"Now I'm off. Asgard won't be waiting for me eternally and I still have loads to do."_ He says placing the cape on his shoulders. It transforms him immediately; here's Thor, the God of Thunder _"Goodbye my dear friends and enjoy the view."_

He waves at us and jumps in the air, taking flight as he stretches his arm and reaches for the skies. I'm completely absorbed in his flying techniques when I feel a hand on my shoulder, taking me by surprise.

_"Now can we go down?"_ I ask with a sudden wooziness and I hold onto Chris to steady myself.

Chris laughs pleasantly and his arms cover my body, pressing me to him. I feel like I'm about to burst with happiness and nervousness. His hands caress my hair while I bury my face on his chest, hiding my satisfying smile as I begin to tremble with excitement which I pretend has to do with my fright of heights.

Then, very gentle and very cautiously, he makes me look up at him and stare deep into my brown eyes. I feel like I'm being examined but I don't mind at all, it feels right and good. He leans forward, his gaze never leaving mine and my brain immediately sends a warning to my entire body. I feel his nose touch mine and I freeze, our lips getting closer by the second.

Just when I think that all those amazing sensations will finally turn reality, I feel like I'm being pushed away and falling through darkness. I wake up abruptly, my body still falling until I realise where I am. Where I, unfortunately, am.

There's no Paris or Eiffel Tower. There's no gentle breeze or night sky. There's no Chris leaning towards me.

I'm in my bedroom, the bedclothes covering my body as I see the bright light of morning coming through my window and illuminate my bedroom.

Then all those memories I had of the Enterprise, of Chris, of Thor and even the Narada attacking us disappear, vanish just like a dream.

It had all been a dream. And what a pleasant, real and amazing adventure it has been.

**The End!... **

**... Or Not!**


End file.
